Rejected
by ZeldaandPikminforever
Summary: When two twin half-vampires arrive at the Smash Mansion, one of them, Selene, is left out and hated. Alex, however, gets respect, something he never cared about. But when Selene meets Toon Link, they become best friends. Then one day, she realized that she has certain feelings for him. Will this change everything? OCxToon link and a hinted OCxZelda. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Hey, everybody, its ZPF... again. I finished my second story's first chapter! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Well, I do own my OCs, and this plot... Never mind. Now, I present to you... ****Rejected!**

"Hey, Alex, wake up," A young vampire teen was nudging her twin brother awake with a look of impatience on her face.

"Huh? Oh," Alex said wearily, wiping his eyes and yawning. He grabbed his luggage and got up from the bus seat, stretching. He nearly knocked over Selene while doing so. "Oops! Are you okay, sis?"

"I'm fine, don't worry so much," Selene easily kept her balance and grabbed her own luggage. She ran out of the bus and into the sunlight, blinking to adjust to the changing brightness. Alex followed sleepily, and looked at their new home.

"Wow, this place is amazing," The two twins stared at the mansion, which looked about three stories high, and a forest behind the backyard made the property look marvelous.

"Come on; let's go see who else already lives here!" Selene said as she made a sprint for the door with Alex in hot pursuit.

"Wait! We don't know how hostile they might be!" Selene made it to the door first and rung the doorbell. Alex made it to Selene's side right before the door creaked open, and what opened the door made the two jaw-drop.

"Hello, there. Are you two the twins I was expecting?" A giant floating hand was floating there, waiting for a response. After a minute, the hand spoke up, somehow without moving a mouth of any sort, "Uh, are you two wax figures or something? Is this a prank?" He started to turn red with anger.

Alex decided to say something first, "H-hi, giant... F-floating... Hand..." He stammered.

He turned back into the bright white he was before and spoke calmly, "I have a name, you know. I'm Master Hand, and you are?"

Selene finally spoke, stepping forward, "I-I'm Selene, and this is my brother, Alex. We are the ones you were expecting, Master Hand. Can we just call you Master?"

"Sure, but some of us in there might think that you are referring to Master Chief."

"Why, is he in there?" Alex asked quickly, looking behind the owner of the mansion, trying to find Master Chief, but just seeing a small, yellow mouse walk by, talking to a green dinosaur with a red saddle and sneakers.

"No, I'm afraid he's not here, but he might be sometime in the future," Master Hand replied.

"Oh..." Alex hung his head once he heard this.

"Well, Alex is a big fan of Halo, obviously, so he just wanted to take a look to see if Master Chief was there," Selene said impatiently.

"Well, maybe I should show you two your rooms," Master Hand said, turning around, "You both will be happy to hear that you will be getting separate rooms."

"We _are?_ Oh, thank you!" Selene said, "We've shared a room for _years, _and now we get our own rooms?"

"That's right, Selene. You get your own rooms, but one of you will be sharing a room with someone else."

"And which one of us would that be?" Alex questioned.

"You will find that out when you get your rooms."

Master Hand showed Selene to her room first, and she was relived that she was not sharing a room with anyone. However, she knew that Alex would be sharing a room with someone else, so she decided to follow Master Hand and Alex, but she wanted to go unseen. After Master Hand left to show Alex his room, Selene wondered how to sneak by the two.

"Hmm, how will I sneak by them without anyone noticing?" Then she got an idea.

She got the idea by seeing a fly flying around her room, and, carefully, she grabbed it in her hands, not killing it. Then she held it by one of the wings, and gently put it up against her moon-shaped necklace. It mysteriously glowed after contact with the insect.

She then transformed into a fly.

Selene flew out of the doorway and started to follow Master Hand and Alex. After catching up to them, she made sure that Alex would not see her, because he knew when she was an animal or insect by looking at her. They had a very strong connection because Alex could do the same thing as Selene, but only used it when he needed to. The only time he did, it was to protect Selene from the vampire hunters when their mother was still alive.

When Master Hand got to Alex's room, he explained about what his roommate was like, "Now, your roommate is a very, how some put it, evil. He has been stealing princesses and sacred items ever since 1986. He is the worst Gerudo in the video game world. He is..." He opened the door, showing a very dark man wearing all black and whose hair is red. "Gannondorf."

"Hello, tiny human. Call me Gannon, because if you don't, you will go through a battle you cannot win," Gannon pulled out his two swords he rarely uses and held them up to Alex's neck.

"Gannon! Be nice to your roommate, or I will send you back to Hyrule where you will remain for the rest of your life! Moreover, he is not human! He is half-vampire!"

The Gerudo put the swords away and glared at Alex, "Yes, Master Hand."

_**That night, during dinner**_

Alex was eating dinner alone, with occasional glares from Gannon at the other side of the table. He was hoping for at least someone to sit near him. When he thought everyone had sat down, two people walked over, both looking vaguely like each other, and sat down across from Alex.

The smaller one, apparently the younger one, spoke first, "Hey, why're you alone? You should go and sit by those people over there," He pointed at where the big, evil-looking ones (and the one that looked normal, except the fact that he was a fat bird with a giant hammer) were, which was also where Gannon was sitting.

"Hey, there might be a reason why he's not sitting over there, because look who's over there," The older one said, and the younger one looked over at where he pointed, seeing Gannon and a giant turtle with red hair and spikes coming out of his shell, "What's your name, anyways? Haven't seen you before."

"I'm Alex," Alex said, "Who're you?"

"I'm Link, and this is my little brother, Young Link," The older one said, ruffling the younger one's hair.

"Hey, quit it!" Young said, fixing his hair.

"Well, you're my bro, so I have to!"

"Oh, go pick on Toon Link next time! He's closer to your age!"

"Nah, not as fun. Besides, he is never in the mood for that sort of thing. He always gets up and walks away, I think he's depressed about not being as popular as us," He looked over at what looks like another Link, but the main difference was that he was alone and he looked more cartoonish.

"You guys should meet my sister, Selene," Alex said, "She could get along with Young."

"You think so?" Young said, "I think I saw her today," His face turned as red as Gannon's hair, "She's kinda pretty."

"Ooh, someone's in love with a newcomer," Link said, nudging Young with his elbow.

"Shut up!" The lunchroom went quiet and everyone looked at Young, even Selene. He looked around in embarrassment, "What?"

_**Meanwhile**_

Selene was eating dinner alone, just like Alex was, but instead of someone coming, nobody even looked like considering to sit by her. When she heard someone say "Shut up!" from the other side of the lunchroom, she had to see who it was. When he looked around, he just asked, "What?"

_**Later that evening**_

Selene was in her room, looking out the window, when Alex came in.

"Hey, Selene. What's wrong?"

"Oh, I, uh, saw someone giving you some hostile looks during dinner, and I was wondering why. Is he your roommate, by chance?"

"Yeah, he is. His name is Gannondorf."

"Heh, Gannondorf. What a funny name. I can imagine a nickname for him right now."

"Oh, no. What is it?"

"Gannon_dork!_" She started laughing her head off.

Alex face palmed, "Don't call him that. In fact, don't even call him Gannondorf, call him Gannon."

"Okay, I won't."

"Good. Well, it's getting late. Goodnight, Selene."

"Goodnight, Alex."

Master Hand suddenly came in, "Hello, twins. I almost forgot to tell you that you go for tryouts tomorrow."

"Oh, alright. We'll be there," Selene said.

"Good, I just wanted you to know," Master Hand left, and then, for some reason, reentered, saying, "HaI, nEwCoMeRs! wElCoMe To ThE sMaSh MaNsIoN1!1"

"Crazy! Get over here!" A hand, apparently Master Hand, grabbed the imposter and dragged him into the office near the front entrance.

"Who was that?" Selene asked.

"Master Hand was telling me about his twin brother, Crazy Hand. That must've been him."

"Probably. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Selene," When Alex left the room, Selene continued looking out the window, and she swore she saw a flying person out of the corner of her eye.

_**In Alex's room**_

Alex knew that if Gannon wasn't very fond of him, he would try to anger Alex. He knew if the evil Gerudo found out about how he cared about Selene as much as he does, he would pick on his only family member he has left.

He was glad that his roommate was hanging out with some friends apparently named "Bowser" and "Wario". Whoever they were, they must be evil as well.

"I wonder how Selene and I are going to make it through the first week. Everyone I've met so far except Gannon seem nice, but what about the girls? What if they don't like Selene?" Alex wondered to himself.

"Oh, that other newcomer must be your sister," Alex looked in the doorway to see Gannon standing there, smiling. "Thanks for telling me. Now I know how to get you to leave the mansion so I will not have anyone to share a room with anyone."

Alex's eyes widened, "If you do that..." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh, do not worry, I will not kill her. I just wish for you and your sister to go take a hike. Maybe go play with Lizalfos or a Moblin without any weapons.*"

"This is the only place where I feel accepted by everyone I met, well, except you, and I bet Selene feels the same way. So until one of us is not accepted by anyone, we are staying."

"I understand. Now, I will go visit my friends for _real_," Gannon left the room and headed in the opposite direction of Selene's room, so Alex was 99% sure that Gannon meant what he said.

**Please tell me if you find Crazy Hand's way of talking is confusing (I mEaN aS iN tHiS kInD oF tAlKiNg). I don't want to puzzle anyone. I will accept some transforming requests in the form of reviews. However, if I don't know what they are, or if I can't find anything about them, I don't post them. A lot of credit goes to Starryskyknight and Emi Hylia for giving me ideas and getting Selene and Alex to come to this site. I will make at least 15 chapters for this story. Well, get ready for a new chapter soon!**

_***Wind Waker reference. Gannon says a similar quote before the final battle.**_

**Okay, now review or get lost. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Tryouts, part 1

**Welcome back to another chapter of Rejected! And now, give it up for ZPF!**

**Hello, did the announcer do good in announcing? I hope so. He will be important later on in the story. I will be, too. Here's the next chapter! Oh, before that...**

**Disclaimer: THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE MY OCS AND MY STORIES.**

**P.S. The Gannon in this story is Wind Waker Gannon, so that's why he has those swords.**

* * *

Alex felt something tickling his nose in his sleep. At first, he tried to scratch his nose, and it seemed to work, until it started up as soon as he put his hand down. So this time, he rubbed his nose with his other hand. Now he felt something all over his face. _Crap. _He thought. He instantly knew what happened. He sat up quickly to see Gannondorf, who was holding a feather, and a large turtle, holding a bottle of whipped cream, laughing their evil heads off.

"It may be the oldest one in the book, but it still gets laughs!" The turtle said between laughs.

"You said it, Bowser!" Gannon said, laughing ten times harder than Bowser.

Alex was furious, and when he's furious, he doesn't think. He quickly wiped the whipped cream off his face and spread it on Gannon's face. The two evil pranksters stopped laughing, until Bowser pointed at his Gerudo friend and started laughing even harder.

Gannon stepped closer to Alex, coming inches from his face as he draws his swords, "You just made a mistake there, child. Now both you and your sister will pay."

He called to Bowser that they should leave. Gannon followed Bowser out. The last words Alex heard before Gannon disappeared from his sight were, "You should watch your back, because if you don't, you won't be seeing anything but darkness before long."

* * *

Selene woke up with an easy start that morning, unlike her brother. She got to wake up naturally, she took a shower, then she watched TV for a while. She got to watch the brawls from the day which she had arrived. One of them was between a cartoon-like kid dressed in green against a tall, blue jackal-like animal on a ship stage that was cartoonish. The jackal won that match by a few KOs. Then she saw a battle with a short Italian man in red versus a small blonde child wearing an orange stripped shirt and green shorts. The man in red won by a long shot. Selene felt bad for the ones that lost, and she wondered how she would do these brawls without feeling bad for the people she would fight.

* * *

**_Breakfast that morning_**

This time, instead of the two twins sitting apart, they decided to sit across from each other this time. Alex was eating pancakes while Selene had a simple frosted Poptart.

"So, how was the first day, Selene? And how was this morning?" Alex was curious and wanted to know what his sister's opinion was on the Smash Mansion.

"Oh, the place is great! I love it here! I was watching the battles from yesterday this morning, and there was a kid dressed in green versus a jackal... thing, and a short man in red against a small blonde kid," Selene responded excitedly, "How was your morning?"

Alex looked at Gannon, who was sitting across the dining room, the whipped cream gone from his dark face, "Uh, well, let's just say that Gannon played a prank on me with one of his friends."

"Gannondork... When we become official Smashers, I'll give that stupid piece of shit something to think about," She said, cracking her knuckles and glaring at Gannon.

* * *

Later in the day, Selene was wondering what to do as a fighter. What would she do as a signature move? She didn't have long to think about this, because Master Hand came into the room, saying, "Come, Selene, tryouts are today. You're the first one,"

Selene followed Master Hand out the room and into the Final Destination ring. As Selene looked around at the small, intriguing stage, Master Hand got in his position. He told Selene to get in her spot, which was marked by a light. When Selene stepped on this light, it vanished. "Are you ready, Selene?" The owner of the mansion asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," The nervous teen said.

_"3... 2... 1... GO!"_

Selene dashed towards Master Hand and stopped right before going directly underneath him. _What do I do?_ She asked herself. _How__ do I fight here? _As she was thinking those words, Master Hand made himself a finger gun. She noticed this and blocked the shot that the giant hand fired. She wouldn't survive **tryouts **if she didn't think of something quick. Without thinking, she ran at the right hand she was fighting and jumped, grabbing his thumb. She touched her necklace to it, and she turned into an exact copy of Master Hand, except that she was tinted blue.

Master Hand instantly froze and stared at his new blue mirror image, amazed at what he had just saw. This was a chance for Selene to attack. She suddenly charged up lasers and fired them, aiming directly at Master Hand. Most of them hit their target, while some of them were either blocked or dodged. Then Selene started to glow lightly before grabbing Master Hand and body slamming him down to the floor of the stage, wiping out a lot of hit points. Master Hand managed to get up, however, he was in a lot of pain. _That girl can pack one mean punch. _He thought. _She is perfect Smasher material. I bet her brother is too._

As Master Hand got up, Selene just used the opportunity to attack again. This time, she prepared a ground pound. By the time Master Hand noticed the attack, it was too late. Selene smashed Master Hand into the ground, this time, he was completely depleted of his hit points. He called Crazy Hand onto the arena to bring him to Dr. Mario and told Selene that the match was over and that she was an official Smasher. When Selene turned back into her normal self, she started to rush to Alex's and room to tell him that she was a Smasher. When she got to his room, however, Gannon was the only one in there, where he was sharpening his swords. Without looking up, he said, "Oh, hello little girl."

"Where's Alex?"

"How should I know?"

When Selene heard this, she left the room without another word. As she walked down the hallway, she only saw hallway, no Smashers, no open doors, and no Master or Crazy Hand. Then she felt something hit her back lightly. She turned around to see a black remote-controlled blimp. A mechanical arm came out the bottom and handed Selene a piece of paper before floating away. She unfolded the note and read it.

* * *

_Dear Selene,_

_YOU ARE WEAK. YOU WILL NEVER WIN A BATTLE HERE. YOU ARE USELESS._

_From,_

_Anonymous_

* * *

Selene was slightly bothered by this note. She stared at the letter like it had just a random jumble of words that made no sense before turning to a trash can and throwing it away. She just stood there for a minute and thought about how many ways she could humiliate Gannon when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Selene stopped smiling like an idiot and turned around to see the same kid from the brawls this morning. He was the kid in green who lost to the jackal.

"What're you doing, just standing there?" The kid asked, "Are you okay?"

His height came close to Selene's shoulders, and his eyes made up more than half of his face. They were larger in person. _He's kinda cute. _Selene thought before shaking her head lightly. _Who are you kidding?_

"Oh! Hello there... What's your name?"

"The name's Toon Link!" The cartoon-like child responded. "So, you're the newcomer Selene, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Selene. I was just, uh, thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing. Just on how I'm going to deal with a jerk that lives here."

"Who would that be?"

"Gannondork."

"Who told you about my made-up nickname for Gannon?"

"Nobody. I thought of it myself."

Just then, Alex came walking down the hallway with Link, talking about Master Hand and how badly he was beaten.

"I just stopped by Dr. Mario's office, when I saw Master Hand. He was so beat up, he could barely float with the help of his brother, Crazy Hand," As soon as Link finished his sentence, he noticed Selene and Toon Link were talking to each other. "Hey, Toon! Is this the other newcomer?" He asked, pointing at Selene.

"She's my sister, Link. Of course she is," Alex answered. He turned to the smaller version of Link. "Toon Link, is it?"

"... Yeah," Toon responded, feeling awkward.

Now Crazy Hand came down the hallway, "HeY aLeX! yOu'Ve GoT a BaTtLe WiTh Me, CuZ mAh BrO wAs BeAtEn Up So BaDlY! cOmE oN!" And with that, Crazy Hand flew down the hallway, screaming out random words. "PiCkLe! PrInTeR! gOlDfIsH! AgGrAvAtIoN! CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZY!"

...

Okay, that last word wasn't random.

"He does that a lot," Link said.

"Bye," Alex followed Crazy Hand down the hallway, staring at all the strange things his future foe was doing.

* * *

**Okay, so now we know Selene's battle tactic. What will Alex's be? What random thing will Crazy do next chapter? Will Master Hand be okay by the next chapter? Find out - *long dramatic pause* NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tryouts, part 2

**Okay, so Announcer is out today. But he should be back by next chapter. ;) ONTO CHAPTA THREE!**

**Wait! I have to say that after the 25th, I promise updating will be more frequent. School is out on that day.**

**Go! CHAPPIE!**

**Update: I accidently said chapter four instead of three. My bad.**

* * *

When Alex came to Final Destination with the craziest left hand in the universe, he saw a light appear near his feet. "sTaNd On Da LiGhT, BoY!" Crazy managed to say sanely enough to understand.

When Alex stood on the light's place, it disappeared, just like it did with Selene. He looked up at Crazy Hand, knowing exactly what he was doing. He looked at his own necklace, which had a sun charm instead of a moon. When Crazy finished with his hysterical laughter, Alex grabbed the sun charm on his necklace. It glowed, and instantly, he grew whiskers and his normal human/vampire teeth were replaced with many long, gleaming canines. His clothes turned into black and orange fur and his eyes turned an olive-green.

He transformed himself into a Bengal tiger. His tiger instinct took over for a split second and he let out a startling roar. Crazy Hand took this transforming opportunity to float over Alex and starts Bombing him. Alex dodged some of the dark bombs, but most of them hit him. He winced; they really hurt. He lunged for Crazy Hand, clawing and biting him until he shook Alex off. Alex landed on all four paws, since cats land on all fours. Now, he decided to be a different animal. He turned back to normal, but Crazy was charging up his lasers.

"IMA FIRN' MAH LAZAHS! BAAAAAAHHHHH!" Crazy exclaimed, shooting lasers out of his fingers.

Alex ran to the back of the stage where he would be right under Crazy. Lasers rarely shot in that direction. When he held his sun charm again, his arms sprouted feathers. His mouth stretched out and curved downward, forming a sharp beak. He became smaller, but much faster and more evasive. Suddenly, he couldn't hold his necklace in his arms, because his arms were now wings. He just let it fall around his now two foot tall body. His feet turned birdlike and now had four digits on each foot and talons on the tip of every toe. This time, he was a peregrine falcon. He leaped off the stage and flew around for a short amount of time, gaining speed slowly.

By now, Crazy was done firing his lasers. He started his Seizure move, but Alex was too fast for Crazy Hand to catch up. When he slammed nothing into the ground, he just did his spasms anyway. After he calmed down enough to get up, Alex dove and clawed Crazy Hand with his talons. He came around for another swipe, but his foe was ready this time. As Alex was about to hit him, he slapped Alex to the ground and spasmed, repeating his Seizure move. Alex managed to get out of the mess that was going on and dove for Crazy Hand again, landing a critical hit on Crazy. **(A/N: not a Pokémon reference, just saying that it hit a vital spot.) **Crazy screamed and did a quick Sweep across the stage. He missed Alex because he was too slow. **(A/N: Yes, I did just reference Sonic's taunt. Deal with it.)**

_This kid is really starting to piss me off. _Crazy Hand thought. It was no more Mr. Nice Hand from then on out. He went in for a grab without giving Alex a chance to fly away. Alex still managed to dodge when Crazy lunged and Alex attacked, this time with his beak. It was slightly stronger than his talons, and Crazy Hand actually screamed in agony. He yelled so loudly, Alex flinched at the sudden loud screech coming from Crazy. He landed and Crazy decided to Poke Alex a couple of times. All three pokes landed on their target. At this point, both fighters were badly injured in Smash Brothers terms. Alex was breathing heavily, while Crazy Hand was just floating there with scratch and bite marks all over him, since he doesn't have a mouth to breathe heavily through. Alex turned himself back to normal, just to transform into a tiger once again. He roared weakly, then staggered; he was extremely exhausted and couldn't take much more.

Just then a voice came up on the PA: _"Alex Night! Brother! You two fought well, and in addition, Alex is a Smasher as of tonight, along with his sister. Congrats!"_ Both instantly recognized the voice; it was Master Hand.

Alex sighed in relief and returned to his normal form before collapsing of exhaustion. Crazy Hand calmly floated over to Alex and, surprisingly, helped him up. Even more surprising, he spoke normally. "You did a great job, Alex. Good luck tomorrow, but I don't think you need it," was what the giant gloved hand said before helping Alex get to Dr. Mario's office. All Alex could think of the entire way was how Crazy Hand spoke without sounding even slightly crazy. He sounded exactly like Master Hand...

* * *

_**That night during dinner**_

That evening, Alex and Selene were on their way to the dining room to get their food. They twins were telling each other how they dealt with the Hands they faced. Before they came to the dining hall, however, Master Hand appeared in front of them. "Hello, new Smashers! I will need you two for just a moment! I will be announcing your success with tryouts as soon as everyone gets his or her food and sits. So come with me!"

The two obeyed Master Hand and followed, going into his office. Imagine a room with a large redwood desk in the middle (without a chair), a pure diamond and gold chandelier above said desk, a mahogany red carpeted floor, and many hi-def screens on the olive-green wall behind the desk, showing different parts of the mansion, including the roof (which had an angel perched on top at that exact moment) and the rest of outside. Master Hand floated over to a hidden door in the corner and opened the tiny doorknob with his gigantic hand. The brother and sister pair looked at each other confusedly, and silently agreed not to ask how he did that. They followed the Hand in the door and came face-to-face with a curtain.

"I haven't used this stage since the end of the Brawl Tournament to welcome back our old Melee rejects! You will be the first ones to use this stage in years. About two years, actually." Master Hand whispered, looking around for his microphone. When he found it, he went offstage, somehow holding it with only his pinky.

Master Hand poked the microphone, making everyone in the dining hall quiet because of the noise. If anyone on the stage listened carefully, they could hear faint humming. Master Hand cleared his throat* and started speaking.

"All Smashers and their companions! We have some new fighters added to the roster tonight! Some of you may have met these two fantastic twins already, and if you have, amazing! So now I give you Alex and Selene Night!" The curtains were opened, revealing every Smasher, including Toon Link, Young Link, Gannondorf, the jackal, the blonde boy, the short Italian man, and many more, to the two new Smashers. The half-vampire twins looked at each other; they knew that this was going to be the best home they ever lived in.

* * *

**Wow, so now we know what Alex will be doing! He switches from tiger to peregrine falcon! Isn't that amazing! They aren't clones of each other! *gets pelted by Smasher plushies* Those are mine now, you know.**

***I just said throat because it makes more sense than saying "wrist".**

**R&R! BRB! Ya know! BYE!**


	4. Chicken wings and theories

**Hey! Its ZPF! In this chapter there is some Japanese, but I will translate the parts that aren't obvious at the end. And my OCs understand and can speak Japanese. Incoming chapter! Prepare yourself! :3**

* * *

_**The next morning**_

Very early in the morning, Alex woke up, making sure there was nothing spread across his face. When he was positive nothing was wrong, he sat up, looking at Gannon's spot. It was empty. He looked at the clock that was near his bed. It was only 9:30 AM. Wait, didn't he get up at 8:00 the day before? He panicked, quickly getting up. He looked into the hallway, but he did not see anyone. He listened to his surroundings carefully. It was deathly quiet. He cautiously stepped out into the hallway. It was so quiet, it sounded like the place was abandoned.

Alex continued travelling to the dining hall, however, he only saw a young man with blue hair, a blue cape, and what looked like a tiara on his head. The young man turned to face Alex. "Kon'nichiwa, Alex-san. Is pleasure to meet you." He got up with a bright smile on his face and shook Alex's hand. "I am Marth Lowell, prince of Altea."

Alex had no idea what to say, because royalty just called him 'Alex-san'; the prince just gave him a lot of respect just by saying that. "I-its a pleasure to meet you, too."

"How is Smash Mansion?"

"The place is great. Where is everyone, by the way?"

"Sono yuiitsu no 6-ji, Arekkusu._**(1)**_"

"What? Its only-" He realized something right then. "Gannon."

Marth raised an eyebrow. "Is Gannon roommate?"

"Yes, he doesn't like me, so he will try to get me out of here so he will have the room to himself."

"No getting back at him, does not like it when that happens."

"What could happen?"

"Shi..._**(2)**_"

Alex's eyes widened. "A-are you kidding, or..."

"No. Is serious."

Alex sweatdropped. Gannon would... But Alex smeared whipped cream all over his face after it happened to him. Then again, only Bowser witnessed it. Should he worry? "Arigato, Marth-sama."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**_Later that morning_**

Selene could not wait to get up. Why? Because

1. It was her first day being an official Smasher.

2. She wanted to meet as many people as possible. And

3. She wanted to watch the other Smashers fight on TV.

After getting ready for the day, Selene turned on the TV to watch yesterday's fights. Instead, she was greeted by a picture of her face, followed by Alex's own on the screen. It was in the middle of a news story. She was so surprised, she jumped. "... joined the Super Smash Brothers roster just yesterday. The founders of the tournament, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, claim that the two newcomers are very powerful, and could take on Luigi at full power. We will wait and see if this is true in the future for Smash Brothers. This is Girahim, always informing you on Smash news." It then went to yesterday's battles.

One was a man wearing green, who looked much like the Italian man in red from the other day, beat up this pink... Thing. The man in green pretty much destroyed the pink blob he was fighting. Another was Gannondorf fighting against Link. Link won that one. Selene shut off the TV and walked into the hallway. At the same time, Toon Link was walking by her room, so they ended up a little close to each other. Selene stepped back awkwardly and Toon Link did the same while blushing slightly. "H-hey, Selene."

Selene smiled. "Hey, Toon."

"So, uh, wanna hang out after breakfast?" He started to turn even redder.

"Sure! What do you usually do when people hang out with you?"

Toon Link went from a nervous, red expression to a slightly lonely, normal toned one. "People don't really hang out with me. Nobody likes me here. They call me a 'clone' of my big brother, Link. They call me useless. They do the same with Young, but he gets more respect than me because of Ocarina of Time, the most well-known game in our franchise. I'm faster, lighter, and harder to hit. I'm also unique, like Young. Doesn't that make me different?" By then, he looked like a sad little kid who just learned that their first family pet was put down.

After hearing this, Selene's face looked concerned. She remembered the battle with Toon Link and the jackal. She remembered how Toon had lost. She was at a loss of words. Finally, she decided to say "Of course it does. They just don't know that. They don't realize it." She instantly wondered what made her respond in that way.

Toon's face lit up as soon as Selene said that, but it also reddened again. "Thanks, Selene. Seriously, that means a lot. Nobody says that to me. Not many people talk to me other than my brothers and Zelda."

Selene did not want to dwell on asking who Zelda was, so she just smiled and walked with Toon to the dining hall.

* * *

_**With Alex**_

Alex wanted to know Marth more, so he decided to sit with the prince during breakfast. The two talked to each other in Japanese so not many people in the hall would understand what they were talking about. Soon, a mercenary with navy blue hair and a bandana around his head sat down across from the two with, strangely, a plate full of chicken wings. For breakfast.

"Hello there. I see you've met Marth," He said, gesturing to said prince. "I'm Ike. It's great to meet you."

Then yet another person, who looked like royalty, sat down next to Ike. The young man had red hair, very ruffled for royalty, a blue cape with red on the other side, and a laid back expression. He noticed Ike's plate of chicken and frowned. "Why are you eating chicken wings? It's only breakfast!"

As Ike took a bite out of one of his chicken wings, he spoke to the prince who just arrived. "Because I can, Roy. You mad, bro?" He threw his arms in the air.

Roy shook his head in annoyance and murmured under his breath, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Ah, so you are mad. Come at me, bro!" Ike said, getting up.

Alex sweatdropped, caught in an awkward moment between the friends of his new friend. "Hi, guys. Uh, I'm Alex, but I'm sure you know that already."

"We do." Ike said, a chicken wing hanging out of his mouth.

"Ike, don't speak when you have food dangling in your mouth."

"Make me."

"So, changing the subject, what is it like here? What do we do other than fight and hang out?"

"Well, some of us, like Peach, help support the mansion's peace outside battle or give us necessities like food." Roy replied, ignoring Ike who was waiting for Roy to fight him in the middle of the dining room.

"And the ones who don't?"

"We just do what we want. Hang out, watch TV or Let's Players failing at our own video games, play those video games, or even explore the forest surrounding the mansion. Sometimes you might see enemies from various video games, like a Pokémon, a Goomba or Koopa, maybe even the occasional Moblin. Very rarely, there are sitings of our old, supposedly dead enemy, Tabuu. They mainly come from when Sonic or Melee Rejects like me visit the woods. Sometimes, the newcomers from Brawl see him. None of the veterans have, though. It's a strange pattern. Anyway, some of the enemies Master Hand tamed, but most are solely for training purposes. And if we have a spare Pokeball lying around, we can capture some Pokémon for Smash coins or keep them as a companion. As for Tabuu, we have to get out of the woods ASAP."

"Cool. Are Smash coins the currency here?"

"Yes, they are. One Smash coin is worth maybe around two United States dollars."

"Wow. What do we buy here?"

"Trophies, stickers, we can even keep them for converting into our own currency, whether its Poke, rupees, coins, or rings. We can convert them just by going back to our respective games."

"What about me? I don't belong to a video game."

"In that case, they convert into whatever currency you use."

"And what happens when the tournament here is over?"

"We go back to our homes, and Master Hand wipes our memories from ever going here. Yes, it may be tragic, but he has no other choice. He has to, or we might try contacting each other, and that can tear time and space apart. But some of us, the ones who have the best time here, dream about the tournaments afterwards, because our brains attempt to remember what happened in the Smash Mansion. After about a month, we stop dreaming and we never think about or see our future lives, past lives, or friends from other dimensions that you met here."

Alex instantly felt disappointed, because he knew he would have to leave this great new home eventually. "Well, I will live my time here to the fullest."

"That's what I'm doing. And Ike, I'm not fighting you." Ike put on a sad puppy face and sat down, eating his chicken wings once more.

* * *

**1. "It's only 6 o'clock, Alex."**

**2. "Death..."**

**I just kinda revealed what I think happens after the Smash Brothers tournaments. Deal with it.**

**I will, at some point, introduce the known newcomers for the next Smash Bros: Mega Man, Villager, and Wii Fit Trainer. At some point.**

**Well, see ya!**


	5. Hacks and hedgehogs

**Hey! Listen! It's ZPF! So sorry it took so long, I was writing my Creepypastas, then I had slight Writer's Block...**

**Disclaimer: All I own in this story are my OCs.**

**New chapter approaching! *silhouette of a webpage***

* * *

Selene walked down the hallway, following Toon Link. She was curious as to why he would want to hang out with her. She only met him yesterday. And what was it that made him blush earlier? She didn't get to think much, because Toon Link came to a stop in front of a bedroom that was empty, except for a Wii, a Wii U, a Gamecube, a 3DS, a DSi, and many other game consoles, whether it was portable or not. High-tech or not. You name it, it was in that room. Even a Playstation 4 was in there. And his night table next to his bed was filled with DS and Gameboy games. God knows where the rest of his games are...

Anyway!

When Selene turned to Toon Link, she noticed that he was apparently looking for something in the closet. "Aw, come on, where is it? Where's the stupid magical baton? Oh well," The small child thought out loud before pulling out a Wii game that was right on top of everything. "This will have to do for now. Have you ever played Super Smash Brothers?"

"No, why? Is that what you have?"

"Yeah. I find it weird that Master Hand gives every Smasher a copy of the game. But I guess its good for knowing a certain character's tactics and possible strategies. So, wanna play?"

Selene hesitated before nodding. Toon smiled and turned to his TV to make sure the Wii was plugged into it. After getting the game ready, he pulled out a dark blue Wii remote and handed it to Selene before finding his own remote, which was a gold color with the Triforce on the 'A' button*.

Toon turned on the game and told Selene the controls. He brought up the roster, which was completed, and it even had Roy, Pichu, Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, and Young Link, along with the Brawl characters: Toon Link, Lucas, Wolf, Meta Knight, King Dedede, R.O.B., Pit, Ike, Pokémon Trainer, who was apparently Red, Lucario, Diddy Kong, Olimar, Snake, Sonic, and Wario. It was a Smash Brothers game with every character who ever joined. And it showed Alex and Selene as 'NEW!' characters.

Toon decided to explain something to Selene, "These hacked games aregoing to be collected in a week for some reason... All Master Hand said was it had something to do with the roster and he would modify each copy for a day to program something into the game. Nobody but Master Hand and Crazy Hand know what's going on. Well, Mewtwo knows, since he IS psychic. But when someone asks him, he says that it's a secret."

Selene wondered for a moment on what it was before saying, "Maybe there are other newcomers."

"Possibly. Master Hand did say that it had something to do with the roster."

"We'll find out later. Alright, let's play Smash Brothers!"

"Wait, are we doing a Let's Play?!"

"No..."

"Good. I never play very well during Let's Plays..."

After getting ready for the match, the twosome played Smash Brothers for a few hours, and most of the time Selene won because Toon let her get the Smash Balls only when she played as an actual game character, strangely enough.

* * *

Alex decided to hang out with his new Japanese friend, Marth, for the day. As soon as breakfast ended, Marth wanted to introduce Alex to a friend of his. when they arrived at the room of said friend, Marth knocked on the door and called out softly, "Sonikku, you in there? Want you to meet new friend."

Soon after, a blue hedgehog with sneakers, gloves, and a single wrist band (that looks like it should be a necklace) opens the door and looks up at Marth and then Alex. A smile spread across his face upon seeing Alex and the strange mammal in the doorway shakes Alex's hand. "Alex Night! It's great to meet ya! I'm Sonic the hedgehog, or, if you speak Japanese, you call me Sonikku..." He said, gesturing to Marth.

Alex wondered what to say to Sonic, but he quickly said, "It's nice to meet you, too...?"

"The last time we had newcomers was when I came! We might actually be getting more newcomers next week!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to see who else is coming! Maybe Tails is coming... Or it could be Knuckles..." His eyes widen at a new thought. "Or Shadow... S-Silver... Eggman..." He looks down as he thinks of the possible newcomers, but suddenly he shakes his head. "Ah, I'll probably kick Eggman's ass..."

"S-Sonic?"

Sonic jumped slightly as he looked back up at Alex. "Wha- Oh, was I... Sorry! I was thinking of who might be coming for the new tournament..."

"There are so many people here with so many connections at home..."

"Who do you have?"

"W-well, I only have Selene... You see, we're half vampire, and our dad... He was a vampire hunter. He found out about mom after we turned 10. He was devastated when he saw our fangs growing in. He was one of the best vampire hunters in the entire video game universe, even though he wasn't even a part of any of the games. He was so loyal to hunting, that he killed mom and attempted to do so with us as well. But I managed to fight him off and bring Selene to safety. After getting as far away from our old home as possible, we searched for a new home. Halo, sadly, did not accept us, Assassin's Creed thought that our powers were unrealistic for that franchise, and Final Fantasy already had too many characters, and that left Super Smash Brothers as a home..."

"Arekkusu... That really happen?" Marth asked in shock.

"It did... Before Roy explained what happens after the tournament ends, I thought that I would get to know you guys and be able to hang out with you, even after the tournament. Now I know that I have about a year to get to know everyone here before I forget I ever knew them forever."

"This true... I know everyone since I come to Melee few years ago."

That day, Alex hang out with Marth and Sonic, they talked for a few hours before deciding to watch TV. Nothing was on...

* * *

**Again, I'm so sorry it took longer than I promised, but you must understand... ZPF out. Peace!**


	6. Missing Wind Waker

**Hey, its ZPF bringing you yet another chapter of Rejected! This takes place on the same day as the last chapter, which was, for the most part, a filler chapter, and... tomorrow? The collecting of the games, the newcomers, and Toon not being able to find his Wind Waker are going to be important later. And by later I mean either this chapter or within the next two chapters. Keep my OCs' backstory in mind, because part of it might be mentioned for the rest of the story.**

**Here-a we go!**

**P.S. I mention currently unreleased games because Smashers apparently get them before the actual release date. And every Smasher has their own custom Wii remote. Toon Link's was described last chapter. All three Links have this style Wiimote, just different sizes.**

* * *

_**Later, right before dinner**_

Alex went to the dining hall with his new friends, Marth and Sonic. As the trio walked down the hallway near the dining hall, a girl with pointed ears in a dress came out of a nearby room and started going to the dining hall as well.

"Who was that?" Alex asked.

"That was princess Zelda," Sonic replied. "She's from Link's world. You know Link, right?"

"Yeah. I know all three of the Links..."

"Good! She's from the oldest Link's world. But she's only friends with Link as far as I've heard."

For the rest of the evening, Alex wondered what Zelda was like.

* * *

_**After dinner**_

Selene was in her room, looking around to see what was in there other than her personal belongings. She eventually found a 3DS and a Wii U, along with some games to go with it. One was Pokémon X and Y for the 3DS, and the other was Pikmin 3 for the Wii U. She connected the Wii U to her TV and started up the 3DS to make sure it was charged.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a rat staring at her. She turned towards it, and the first thing that caught her attention was the white stick in its mouth. It looked like a conductor's baton, and it had what looked like glitter coming out of the end.

_Flashback_

_"Aw, come on, where is it? Where is that stupid magical baton?" Toon had said._

_End of flashback_

_That's Toon's baton! _Selene thought. _Where did that thing get it?_

Before Selene could react, the rat scurried off behind Selene's night table and disappeared, leaving a trail of different colored sparkles behind it. Selene continued to stare at where the rat left and decided to look for it tomorrow.

* * *

_**The next... morning?**_

As Selene woke up after a good night's sleep, she noticed how dark it was. She looked out her window, and to her surprise, it was pitch black out there! She confusedly looked at her bedside clock that read '12:24 AM' and almost fell out of her bed in shock. She looked at her cell phone, which said it was almost a week after yesterday's date!

She quickly got dressed and burst out into the hallway, where Master Hand was red and floating angrily **(A/N: Don't ask me how he can float angrily...) **towards Toon's room, muttering some words that wouldn't be good to repeat out loud. Selene followed Master Hand due to her curiosity.

After some very loud knocks on Toon's door by Master Hand, the small child answered the door, looking confused and a little tired. "TOON LINK! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU PLAY THE SONG OF PASSING AROUND 14 TIMES?!" Master Hand shouted. "I'M NOT EVEN READY FOR THE NEWCOMERS YET!"

"...What?" Toon responded, backing up in shock, suddenly awake. "I don't even know where my Wind Waker is!"

"...What? H-how?"

"I looked for it yesterday... well, a week ago, but I couldn't find it! Someone took it!"

Selene realized she should say something. "I know who took it. A rat ran by with a white conductor's baton yesterday- I mean, a week ago, is that what the Wind Waker looks like?"

"Did it have glitter coming out of it?" Toon asked.

"Yes..."

"A F*CKING RAT TOOK MY WIND WAKER! WHY WOULD IT DO THAT?!"

Selene jumped at Toon Link's sudden outburst.

"...Sorry..."

By now, Master Hand was no longer red with anger and he was not going to yell at Toon anymore. "We need to get the Wind Waker back," Master Hand said. "If we don't, the rat could make the tournament end in a few minutes! Its bad enough the newcomers are coming today. And some of the Smashers cold become mind-controlled!"

"But how would we get it back?" Toon inquired.

"I'll do it," Selene answered. "I can become a rat and get your Wind Waker back."

"Excellent!" Master Hand exclaimed. "Selene will search right away!"

"Master Hand, I have to come into contact with a rat first before I can turn into one."

"That's right... We need some cheese..."

* * *

After successfully trapping a live rat, Selene used its DNA to become an exact copy of the captured rat.

_"Keep the rat alive," _Selene explained using telepathy. _"If either one of us die, the same will happen to the other, so please, don't kill it until I'm back to normal."_

After telling Master Hand and Toon Link this, she scurried off to where the rat from a week ago ran off to: behind the night table. As she ran along the hidden path for rats, she came across a few traps. Her rat instincts told her to go towards them, but she knew better than to do that. So she continued until she came across another rat.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a rat run by with a white stick?" She asked.

"Yes, I have," The rat replied. He pointed in one direction with his tail, saying "He went that way."

"Thank you."

She ran down the new path, where she saw the Wind Waker lying on a pile of many of the Smashers' belongings. There was a strange shaped flute, a whistle, an egg with green spots, a yo-yo, and many other things. Selene looked around cautiously to make sure there was nothing before slowly walking over to the glowing baton and picking it up in her mouth. She looked around some more before turning around and going back the way she came.

When Toon saw Selene emerge from the night table with the Wind Waker, he smiled.

* * *

**This chapter was a suggestion by StarrySkyKnight, so credit goes to him/her. A special chapter question: Who owned the items explained in the pile? Anyone who can guess can submit a chapter suggestion! See ya!**


	7. More Arrivals

**You know who here! This chapter will be different from the others, because it will be focusing on the newcomers instead so you get to know the personalities and relationships between them and the other Smashers. Time for a new chapter of Rejected!**

* * *

Selene knew she would be tired before even half of the day would go by thanks to the rat who stole Toon Link's Wind Waker. But she had to meet the newcomers! She was curious to see who they were! So she mostly watched fights from the week before, seeing a literal angel, who she remembered was Pit, fight a large ape named Donkey Kong. It ended in a sudden death round with Donkey Kong being the victor. Then she saw the two pink puff-balls, Kirby and Jigglypuff, fight against Dr. Mario and Mario in a team match. The two Marios won.

As soon as the match ended, Selene heard some voices in the hall. She heard a young man's voice and a woman's voice, followed by Master Hand urging them away from there. A few minutes later, Master Hand called every Smasher over the intercom to gather in the dining hall. Exited beyond belief, Selene almost sprinted down the hallway, if it weren't for all the Smashers walking down the hallway... After everyone settled down, Master Hand's voice rang out throughout the room.

"Smashers from all three past tournaments, I, Master Hand, will begin a new tournament! But before that, I shall announce who the newcomers are!"

"Villager comes to town!" A small child steps out in front of every Smasher and waves. He walks over to a random table and sits down, looking at all the fighters bigger than him with a creepy smile on his face.

"Mega Man joins the battle!" A young man clad in blue armor with a robot dog walking beside him walks out casually and simply looks at everyone before sitting down near Mario and Luigi, glaring at them while trying to keep his gun-like arm from pointing at the Italians.

"Wii Fit Trainer weighs in!" A fit woman looking like she was born albino calmly walks out with her eyes closed and she opens her eyes just to catch a glimpse of her fellow fighters. A second later, she sits down near Princess Peach, eyes closed once more.

"Now that every newcomer has been introduced, you may continue with what you were doing."

Many Smashers dispersed, walking in whatever direction they came from. A few Smashers stayed to welcome the trio of newcomers. Peach was talking to Wii Fit Trainer about some of her favorite sports, Mario and Luigi were trying to speak to Mega Man, who was ignoring them, and Ness and Lucas were saying hello to Villager, who remained silent and smiling. When Selene got up, Alex walked over to her.

"So, I guess we aren't the only newcomers, huh?" Selene said.

"It's great to know that people still come here. Who knows, the tournament might end, and we would have to leave if nobody came..." Alex replied. "I'm going to go hang out with Marth and Sonic, so just, you know, call if you need me."

"Stop sounding like mom."

* * *

**Villager**

Villager was not exactly a fan of speaking. But when people fight or if something or someone annoys him enough, he yells. And he will keep on screaming until everyone around him shuts the hell up. Whenever he isn't yelling, he has a near permanent smile on his face and uses sign language to communicate. He was very outgoing, despite his silence.

Ness and a friend of his, Lucas, walked up to Villager and greeted him.

"Hi Villager! I'm Ness, resident of Onett!"

"H-hey, Villager. I-I'm Lucas."

Villager remained silent, instead signing "Nice to meet you, guys!"

Both Mother characters looked at each other in confusion.

"W-was that sign language?" Lucas inquired.

"Yeah, I think it was..." Ness answered.

Villager tilted his head, but kept the smile on his face. Instead of explaining through words, he signed "Nod if you can understand what I'm saying."

Ness nodded.

Lucas stared before nodding.

"Can every Smasher understand sign language?" Villager asked through signing.

"Well, I know most of us can. We don't know about the other newcomers, including Alex and Selene." Ness answered, gesturing to the twins with his head.

"They're new here, too?"

"They came about a week ago. But neither of them come from games..."

"That doesn't mean they won't fit in. They can still compete, it's just that they won't be in the game."

"I suppose this is true..." Lucas thought about this comment the rest of the day.

* * *

**Mega Man**

After Mr. Nintendo and his scaredy cat of a brother gave up on talking to the Blue Bomber, he left to look for a more compatible friend. Mega Man heard a lot about Mario and Luigi before he arrived at the Smash Mansion. They kept the spotlight away from him. They refused to let the world know him just because they came before him. He may have been accepted to a fighting game, but he was a third-party character in a NINTENDO game, so that meant that Mario would steal the spotlight from him there as well.

He would rather get to know other third-party characters. He heard there were two third-party fighters along with a pair of twins with no game whatsoever. He walked over to the nearest person, who he didn't know at the time was Selene, and asked in a slightly metallic voice "Do you know where the third-party fighters are?"

"Sorry, Mega Man, I don't. Why don't you ask Mario or Luigi? They should know their way around. They're veterans, after all."

Mega Man tried to keep his expression from turning sour as he said "I'm not fond of Mr. Nintendo or his brother with the ghost phobia."

"Oh. Well, my brother, Alex might know."

That's when Mega Man realized who the girl was. _A game-less twin! _He thought. _She seems like a nice person. She's surrounded by video game characters and she's not jealous or mad... But why?_

"Thanks anyways," Mega Man said before walking down a completely random hallway, hoping to find someone he could become friends with.

* * *

**Wii Fit Trainer**

The 'conversation' between Wii Fit Trainer **(A/N: I'll just call her 'Fit'...) **and Peach was rather one-sided. Why? Because Peach never let Fit say anything. She just went on and on about her adventures with different sports, whether it was an Olympic game, or just a round of tennis. Fit liked sports and anything to do with working out, but she didn't like being cut off right when she was about to say something. So when Peach stopped to catch a breath, Fit got up and said "I-I'm sorry, but I must go and look for my room. And then I must work on yoga."

And with that, she left.

* * *

**It's not a filler chapter this time! Finally! It might take longer for me to update after today, since I still have summer work to do, and the fact I can't write this weekend, so I apologize for any inconvenience in the near future. Bye for now!**


	8. Party Time! Part 1

**H-hey, guys ^^' it's ZPF... I am SO sorry it took so long just to update... I would promise it won't happen again, but... School started...**

**But I promise to update whenever possible.**

**ADVENTURE TIME!**

* * *

_**A few days later**_

Nothing really changed since the newcomers came, the only thing that seemed different was the fact that Mega Man games and Animal Crossing, A New Leaf were given to all the Smashers. Everyone already had Wii Fit, so that didn't seem to change. Soon after receiving the said games, everyone got their generic Super Smash Brothers game back with the three newcomers programmed in.

Master Hand was speaking with his demonic brother, Crazy Hand, about how they would make the new tournament special and how they would celebrate it on the first night. At first, Crazy tried suggesting a brawl for every Smasher to be in at the same time. He compared it to a swarm battle in Pokémon X and Y.

"No," Master Hand said. "We can't have a swarm Brawl... We tried that in Melee, and you know how well that ended. Meowth had to stay in a Pokémon Center the entire tournament, resulting in Miyamoto deciding not to put him in any of the games besides as a Pokeball or a trophy. I don't want that to happen to anyone else."

Crazy Hand sighed. "I guess you're right, brother. How about... I don't know... Just a nice, no-rules party?"

Master Hand straightened up. "Great idea, brother! It will be tomorrow."

"YaY, i HaD a GoOd IdEa!"

"Now onto the business of what to do for the tournament itself."

"Let the characters from the Smashers' universes come and watch the fights."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

Crazy would have smiled if he had a face.

* * *

_**Later**_

Selene noticed some change in the Smash Mansion's normal activity, such as Mega Man hanging out with Sonic and Alex, every once in a while the Blue Bomber might look at Samus when she had her Power Suit on, which Selene found rather humorous. And Villager now stuck around with Ness and Lucas, and it seemed to be a great trio. As for Fit, she hadn't made many friends, but Peach seemed to stick around her, so they must have gotten along.

At the moment, the before-mentioned half-vampire was playing Super Smash Brothers with Toon. She was wondering why he even wanted to become friends with her. Was it because he was desperate for a friend? Or maybe he liked her... Nah, that can't be it... Can it?

Toon suddenly broke the silence. "Did you hear that there's a no-rules party tonight?"

Selene nodded. "Anyone could have heard the intercom. Except deaf people."

"Yeah, that's true."

* * *

Alex was excited once he heard that there was a party that night. His friend, Sonic, and his newer friend, the Blue Bomber himself, didn't seem to talk about it. But when Alex brought it up, their faces lit up.

"No rules? This will be the party of the decade! And with me here, it will be even better, making it the party of the century!" Sonic said optimsistically.

"I have never been in this kind of get-together. I wonder what it will be like," Mega Man said, putting one hand on his chin.

"Trust me, my blue clad buddy, it will be awesome!" Sonic then pats Mega on the back.

* * *

_**At the evening of the party**_

Every Smasher, veteran to newcomer, had his or her best clothes on. Selene brought out her favorite dress, an amazing dark blue Japanese dress, while Alex had on his unused tuxedo. The only Smasher who really looked different was Sonic, who decided to be a werehog that night so he could be a 'party animal'. The party also had foods and drinks from every world to satisfy every person and animal present.

At first, the party was great, people were laughing, some were dancing to the music, everyone was having a great time. About 70 minutes into the party, however, things got a little less exiting. That's when Pit suggested Seven Minutes in Heaven... Selene rolled her eyes, because she had to do it, and the boys doing it were Pokémon Trainer Red, Ness, Lucas, Villager, Pit (obviously) and, the one who shocked Selene the most...

Toon Link... Her only friend in the mansion...

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, since I took so long, I'm sure many of you were expecting an extra-long chapter... ^^' again, I apologize...**

**And with a cliffhanger, everyone will be hating me...**

**DON'T HURT ME!**

**Credit goes to DarkTayl for the idea.**

**~ZPF**


	9. Party Time! Part 2

**Hey there! ZPF here! So, DarkTayl gave me the best idea to introduce the pairings! This small arc! I already explained this, but whatever...**

**NOTHING IS OWNED BY ME!**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

Selene stared at Toon Link in slight shock for three seconds. _Why him?! He's only a friend..._ But when Toon blushed, Selene looked away.

To prevent wanted selections, each Smasher playing put their custom Wii-motes in a box. Selene felt like she was blushing a brighter shade of red than Young Link did on the day she arrived. Once the Smashers put all the Wii-motes in the box, Pit held it out for Selene. She flinched and looked at the angel in front of her, who smiled in return, saying "I know what you're thinking. 'What if I pick someone I don't know?', well, don't worry about it!"

Selene looked at the box and stuck her hand in, looking away at Alex, who was across the room talking to Zelda. She smiled until her hand hit a certain Wii-mote. She didn't know how it felt different, but it did. Almost as if... It was her destiny to pick it out of the five others... She gripped it and pulled it out. Toon yelped in surprise as his vampire friend looked at the one she picked.

...It was Toon's...

* * *

Alex stuck by Sonic the Werehog and Mega Man most of the time. Eventually, he caught sight of Zelda, who was wearing a lavender-colored dress. _Z-Zelda... She looks... Amazing._

Sonic looked over at what Alex was staring at and grinned. "I see you like Zelda over there," He said, pointing a clawed finger at the Hylian princess. "Go and talk to her! Be yourself!" He patted Alex on the back hard, nearly knocking him over.

"I... I don't really know her that well, though..." Alex replied.

"Well, get to know her by talking! Don't just stand there! What's the worst that can happen?"

Alex gulped and walked towards Zelda, nervous beyond belief. When he got closer, he noticed Zelda seemed to be alone. However, she looked heartbroken. When Alex got to her, he didn't know what to say. Eventually, he came up with this:

"W-what's the matter? Are you okay?"

Zelda jumped and looked at Alex in surprise. "I-I didn't know you were right there!"  
Alex sweatdropped. "I'm good at being quiet..."  
"Y-yes... I suppose so..." Zelda looked away at Link, who was by the punch bowl, talking to Roy.  
"So... Onto the question from earlier... What's wrong?"  
Zelda quickly turned her head towards Alex. "N-nothing! What makes you think something's wrong?"  
"You keep on looking at Link like you're disappointed."  
"Oh... Well, we were a couple... But he broke up with me..."  
Alex wanted to say _Why on earth would he do that?! He was lucky to have you!_, but he figured it would be a bit much. So instead he replied with "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."  
Zelda smiled a little and looked away. "That's okay. We weren't really going out or seeing each other much, anyway."

Alex looked at Sonic, who smiled and gave a thumb's up.

"So, what do you think of the mansion so far, Alex?"  
"I love the place. I'm having a great time. I just don't want the tournament to end..."  
"Someone told you what happens?"  
"Yeah, but its inevitable. I can't demand to Master Hand for us to remember this."  
"A few people here have tried... But they just got booted from the games."  
"Oh, so Roy, Pichu, Mewtwo, Young Link and Dr. Mario all tried to convince Master Hand?"  
"Yes. That is how they got their 'Melee Reject' nickname. They were replaced or just taken out when Brawl was planned for release because of what happened here. They can still fight, but they aren't on the Brawl roster, so they can only fight veterans."

The rest of the night, Alex and Zelda talked. Alex never even thought about how Selene was the whole time.

* * *

Pit smiled and patted Toon on the shoulder. "Alright, seven minutes!"

Then Pit pushed Selene and Toon into a small closet and closed thee door. "I'll set up a timer for you guys!"

For about a minute, there was silence. Selene refused to talk to Toon, and vice versa. Finally, Toon spoke up.

"I didn't expect this."

Selene looked up. "Neither did I."

Toon turned to Selene and did the unexpected. He grabbed and kissed her. He then turned away once more.

Selene stared in shock. "Toon... What...?"

Though Selene didn't see it, Toon smiled. He did what he wanted to do for a long time. "I had no other idea on how I should tell you, so this is what I did."

"Toon... I..."

"I know how you must feel. It would be awkward for us to be a couple after being friends for so long. But that's fi-"

Toon was cut off from a pair of lips colliding with his. Selene just kissed him right back. When she pulled back, she said a small sentence that spoke a thousand words.

"I feel the same way, Toony."

* * *

**Okay, so now some romance has finally come in! ISN'T THAT GREAT?! Also, I'm working on a one-shot with a fellow author (which will be revealed when it is posted) that will be dedicated to a friend of ours who no longer walks the Earth. Yes, it may be sad, but this friend (which will also be revealed) is in a better place.**

**~ZPF**


End file.
